1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to noise attenuation and, more particularly, to an acoustic panel for attenuating noise generated by, for example, a gas turbine engine for an aircraft propulsion system.
2. Background Information
Acoustic panels may be used in various applications to attenuate noise. An acoustic panel, for example, may be configured with a nacelle of an aircraft propulsion system to attenuate noise generated by a gas turbine engine. Such an acoustic panel typically includes a honeycomb core connected between a perforated face skin and a solid, non-perforated back skin. The honeycomb core includes a plurality of resonating chambers. These resonating chambers are tuned by selecting a desired chamber length and, thus, core thickness that corresponds to a specific target frequency of noise to be attenuated.
Recent trends in aircraft engine design such as higher bypass ratios, larger fan diameters, slower rotating fans and/or fewer number of fan blades have resulted in those aircraft engines generating relatively low frequency noise. Relatively strict space constraints for those engines, however, typically limit or prohibit increasing the thickness of an acoustic panel to tune its resonating chambers for relatively low frequency noise. There is a need in the art therefore for an acoustic panel operable to attenuate relatively low frequency noise while utilizing the same or less space than previous acoustic panels. There is a further need to provide such a panel with the same or more structural integrity than previous acoustic panels. There is still a further need for such a panel to be formable (e.g., drapable, bendable, etc.) during manufacturing process without degrading structural or acoustic performance.